IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition is an oversized deluxe hardcover edition that collects all 4 issues of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters mini-series. It features an introduction by Kevin Eastman, covers, a regular and variant, separating each issue in the hardcover, an 11 page cover gallery, 4 pages of character designs, 2 pages of cover rough designs, and 14 page commentary. Plot This oversized Deluxe Edition features extra art, creator annotations, and more! When a new invention goes haywire, the Turtles are sent to a whole new type of New York City. One with a whole lot more ghosts... and Ghostbusters! The two teams will have to learn to get along quickly, because a new foe from the Turtles' past has followed them and aims to conquer NYC! The Covers The front cover is a reuse of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Cover RI. The back cover reuses the regular cover of Issue #2. Description This trade paperback collects: *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #3 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4 Art from Issue #1-4 are reused several times for this trade collection: *Page 7 reuses the Issue #1 Retailer Incentive cover recolored in green and white. *Pages 9 to 10 reuses the Dramatis Personae from the mini-series. *Page 11 reuses the Regular Cover of Issue #1 *Page 34 reuses the Subscription Cover of Issue #1 *Page 35 reuses the Regular Cover of Issue #2 *Page 58 reuses the Comicxposure RE Cover of Issue #2 *Page 59 reuses the Regular Cover of Issue #3 *Page 82 reuses the Subscription Cover of Issue #3 *Page 83 reuses the Regular Cover of Issue #4 *Page 106 reuses the Subscription Cover of Issue #4 The collection ends with the special features: *Pages 107 to 118 shows the rest of the variant covers, one cover per page *Pages 119 to 122 shows four to five character designs per page. **Page 119: The four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Page 120: Splinter, April O'Neil, two Casey Jones designs **Page 121: Two Casey Jones designs and two Chi-You designs **Page 122: Five Chi-You designs *Pages 123 to 124 shows four cover rough designs per issue, including ones not used. *Pages 125 to 138 is "The Backstory" - selected commentary on all four issues by Erik Burnham and Tom Waltz. Cover Gallery *Page 107: Issue #1 Awesome Con RE Cover *Page 108: Issue #2 Hastings RE Cover *Page 109: Issue #1 Heroes Haven Glow in the Dark RE Cover *Page 110: Issue #1 Hot Topic RE Cover *Pages 111 to 112: Issue #1 Virginia Comic Con Cover *Page 113: Issue #2 Hastings RE Cover *Page 114: Issue #2 RI Cover *Page 115: Issue #3 Hastings RE Cover *Page 116: Issue #3 Hot Topic RE Cover *Page 117: Issue #4 Hastings RE Cover *Page 118: Issue #4 Hot Topic RE Cover Development On November 23, 2016, the deluxe edition appeared in advance in the February 2017 solicitations. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for February 2017" 11/23/16 On December 22, 2016, Tom Waltz confirmed there will be new extras in the hardcover collection. TomWaltz Tweet 12/22/16 On January 31, 2017, Erik Burnham revealed the hardcover will have a complete commentary by himself and Tom Waltz. ErikBurnhamFanPage Facebook comment reply 1/31/17 On April 22, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a preview of the hardcover, including the back cover and bonus material like the character designs and commentary. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/22/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is DEC160526. *The missing cover from the hardcover collection is the Issue #2 Subscription blank cover. References See Also *Total Containment *Mass Hysteria *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters TPB *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut Gallery TMNTGhostbustersDeluxeEditionCreditsPage01.jpg|Credits page, left side TMNTGhostbustersDeluxeEditionCreditsPage02.jpg|Credits page, right side TMNTGhostbustersDeluxeEditionBackCover.jpg|Back cover Category:IDW Content Collections